


Creek One-Shots

by Esky1118



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, Customer Service & Tech Support, M/M, One Shot Collection, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esky1118/pseuds/Esky1118
Summary: Some of my own experiences while working in retail using South Park characters (mainly Tweek). Other than some direct quotes these stories are all true and are from my two jobs I've worked. I will most likely keep Tweek as a stand in for me because he fits my reactions/feelings most accurately. Obviously names/minor details will be changed. Hope you enjoy!





	Creek One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> I know I just posted, but I was inspired to write this because I've been meaning to for awhile and I want to write while the details are still somewhat fresh in my mind. Tweek is standing in for me, and pretty much feels how/what I felt during this. Also a quick heads up is that I most likely will be adding this story into Puppy Love somehow eventually. I'm also posting this and just finished this at like 3am, so I apologize for any mistakes/errors.
> 
> Keep in mind that I'm pretty much the youngest employee, as I just turned 18 before being hired and that's the minimum age requirement. All my other co-workers were either in/just graduated from college, or older (typically much older). I get mistaken for already being in college and being in middle school still when I just recently graduated high school.
> 
> Idk. Enough rambling! Onto the story! Hope you enjoy!

Tweek was ready to leave. It had been a long day, and he was tired. Today had been busy as most weekends were. But now as the day was winding down, the amount of customers in the store were decreasing. He was covering a coworker’s break for cashiering. While he normally worked on the floor/helping customers with getting animals, he was forced back up to the registers.

 

He wasn’t sure which he preferred. While being on the floor meant he dealt with less customers/conversations, on the floor they asked more questions that he was “supposed to know” the answers to. Or so he was told by said customers. Being up on register meant he had to see and talk with every single customer who made a purchase. This could lead to awkward silences, panic while trying to think of something to say, and lots of impatient people when there was some kind of error. Whether or not it was Tweek’s fault didn’t matter. He was working there, so it was his responsibility to fix it. He had just asked for some change because he was getting low, and his manager said over the radio that she would bring it up shortly. He felt bad since she was the only person who could do it (being the only manager in the store at the moment) and he knew she was usually very busy.

 

He sighed as he saw two customers heading towards the registers. However he perked up a bit when he realized it was the two sweet ladies he had just helped get some fish. _At least I know what to talk about!_ “Hello again!” he greeted them with a smile. They smiled back “Wow! You’re all over the place, huh?” “Yep! I do everything.” he laughed. They laughed back and Tweek began the transaction.

 

He first asked for their phone number to see if they were part of the rewards program, as was standard protocol. As he began through the different steps and questions he’d need to ask, a couple with a shopping cart full of items came up behind the two ladies. Tweek noticed the cart, and made a mental note to be ready when he finished the first transaction.

 

While in the middle of ringing up the first customers’ items, suddenly a loud squeaking sound startles Tweek and the other customers. He jumped slightly. But at this point he is much more used to loud noises. Dog barks were still the worst though. He struggled as the noise continued, and wouldn’t stop. Because of the location of the registers, he didn’t have a good view to see exactly where the sound was coming from. But he managed to glance over and see a small child over by a bin of squeaker toys.

 

Tweek bit his lip slightly in frustration. He couldn’t really get too upset at a kid for messing around like that. So he just grit his teeth and did the best he could to ignore the squeaks. He was attempting to make conversation with the two customers he was currently ringing up, but the noise made it difficult for them to hear each other.

 

Tweek heard a door slam shut and the familiar jangling of keys he recognized to be his manager. He sighed in relief. _At least I know I’ll have change now._ He thought. But before she reached him, Tweek heard her pause and say, “We know it works,” He assumed she was talking about the toy, because immediately after it was said the squeaking stopped. He hadn’t seen her actually stop, but he had heard the keys stop making noise for a moment.

 

His manager finally reached the register and was waiting patiently for Tweek to finish the transaction so she could give him the change she had in her hands. Tweek was still ringing up the other customer’s items (they were pretty much buying everything you’d need to set up a small fish tank, including some fish, so it was a lot). He was still distracted with the customers he was already serving, so he was taken a bit aback when he heard a quiet, “Are you serious?”

 

The question didn’t come from the customers getting the fish, or even his manager next to him. No, it came from the man behind said customers. There was a brief moment of silence as everyone was a bit startled by the odd question.

 

The man repeated himself. “Are you serious?” a bit louder, and a bit angrier this time. Tweek paused and looked over at the man, concerned. “Are you serious?” he repeated a third time before continuing. “How dare you do that. He’s not bothering anyone!” he was now shouting. “This is a place where dogs crap all over the floor..” Tweek heard the customer who was with the man mutter quietly. Tweek was nervous. _What did I do?? Why is he so upset??!_

 

Tweek’s manager was now looking over at the man who Tweek now realized was yelling at her, not him. The other two customers who Tweek had been ringing up were standing there in silent shock. “That was so unprofessional! He wasn’t bothering anyone! This place isn’t that high quality!” his partner chimes in, louder this time, “Yeah! Dogs come in and crap all over the floor!”

 

Tweek looked on in disbelief at what was happening. He knew what was coming next. “You know what? We’re leaving!” he spat. “Yeah!” the other agreed. “We’ll go to that other pet store down the street! They hopefully know how to treat people with respect!” she added. “This is like $200 worth of stuff. You just lost two customers!” the woman went to grab her child and began heading towards the door. Tweek swallowed hard. He hated confrontations, especially when he wasn’t technically allowed to “fight back”.

 

The whole time this was happening, Tweek’s manager just stood there in silence and waited for him to finish. The man was heading to the door, but stopped and turned around. “Can I speak to a manager?” he demanded. _I knew that was coming.._ Tweek thought. He finally returned his attention to the transaction, and finished ringing up the items. “I am,” his manager replied. “Of course!” he said frustrated. “What’s your corporate number then?” we looked at each other. Neither of us had any idea what it was. “I’m not sure, I can-” his manager started.

 

The man cut her off, “You know what, it’s fine. Don’t bother.” he said as he turned to walk into the dog salon. Tweek’s manager simply stood there waiting for him to finish. He finally did and handed the customers their receipt. “H-have a great night!” he stammered, still a bit shaken up. They smiled and wished them the same. While in line they had mentioned that they were completely on Tweek and his manager’s “side”. Tweek didn’t like the idea of there being “sides” and that he was forced into one. But he just smiled and finished the transaction.

 

His manager logged into the register and put the change in the drawer. She sighed loudly when she shut it. And was about to walk away when the angry customer came back out. “And what’s your name?” he asked the manager. She told him. “Alright, well I’ll be telling corporate about this!” and he stormed out. Tweek’s manager took the larger bills back to the cash office and left Tweek standing there. Still wondering what exactly just happened. After about a minute however, some of the employees working in the salon walked out just as confused as Tweek.

 

They approached him and started asking questions. Tweek felt a little overwhelmed, and still a bit confused. But he explained to them the situation the best he could. The seemed satisfied enough and returned to their jobs. Shortly afterwards, Tweek’s co-worker came back from break so Tweek could finish his closing responsibilities. He picked up where he left off, and began to work on closing the department. When he wasn’t being bothered by customers to get fish or crickets, or ask him about advice he had no real right on giving, he didn’t mind this job. For the most part, it was just him, organizing, and animals.

 

At first most of the animals freaked him out, other than things like turtles and guinea pigs. But over time he began to respect and even like them all. Even the terrifying snakes. He was walking up and down the aisles keeping an eye out for customers as he neatened up items on the shelves. That’s when he heard sniffling coming from one of the aisles further back. He walked to where the noises were coming from and saw his manager putting away cans of cat food.

  
She was nearly in tears, and was barely keeping it together. Tweek looked at her concerned, “Y-you ok..?” he asked. “Y-yeah,” she stammered. “I just got a call from the store manager. She already knows about the whole incident. So that means they did call corporate. And what makes it worse is that they lied and said I grabbed the toy from the kid’s hands! I would never do that!” she proclaimed, visibly very upset. Tweek wasn’t sure what to do or say. “Well, even though I couldn’t really see properly, I doubt you would have done that. And I mean, you had change for me in your hands. You didn’t really have a free hand that you could have grabbed it with.”

 

She looked at him thankfully. He gave her a warm smile. “D-do you want a hug?” he asked. Surprising them both. She nodded however and the two hugged for a nice moment. Tweek felt it to be a bit awkward. _I’m literally 18 and having to console my older manager right now.. Weird.._ He thought.

  
They stopped the hug and both continued on with their responsibilities. Tweek couldn’t help but feel sorry for her. He was certain she didn’t do what they were claiming she did. He knew her well enough by now that she would never do something like that. He thought about it more as he began putting away the cart full of items the angry couple had left earlier. He looked over each of the items and their prices. _There’s no way that all this stuff costs more than $100, if even that. Sounds like they were being a bit dramatic._ He shook his head and rolled the cart towards the next place to return an item and sighed. _It’s almost over.._

**Author's Note:**

> I left a few details in there because I'm still not 100% on exactly what happened. The reason why I mentioned my manager getting change was to point out the fact that her hands were full. Even though I couldn't actually see what happened, I really doubt she took the toy out of the kid's hands when her own were full of dollar bills. The way the registers are set up made it hard to see which is why I'm still not sure if she did grab it out of his hands or not, but I really doubt it also based off her personality. She is super sweet and patient, she is passionate about her job and the animals, and whenever I have a shift with her, she always updates me on how her dogs are doing with stories and pictures. She is so sweet and was really affected by what happened. I really did hug her and she was crying over it. I also did help customers get fish before hopping on register, and they were the ones I was helping throughout this. They were super sweet and thought the couple were kinda blowing things out of proportion a bit. 
> 
> Idk. Hope you enjoyed! Let me know if you want me to write more like this! I don't have really anymore crazy "blow up" stories, but I do have some other stories I can tell.
> 
> And by "It's almost over" he's talking about his shift. He's ready to go home :p


End file.
